Final Fantasy: Lost One
by Anthony Tinajero
Summary: A man looks for his long lost sister.
1. Remembrance

Chapter 1: Remembrance  
It had been a long time since he had gone back to Old Detroit. He had decided to look for his long lost sister Alexis. She was kidnapped 6 years ago. That's when he lost his parents. As the hover-copter landed he could remember the day when she was kidnapped. He looked out at the ruins. Some of the houses still stood, but most had collapsed. The Holo-Dashboard disappeared when he switched the chopper to stand-by. He walked out of the hover-copter. He was a 19-year-old with dyed dark red hair. He had tan skin. The most interesting thing about him was his eyes. One was blue and the other was black. He had some weathered black baggy jeans and a t-shirt that was a size too big. He had two handguns to each side of him and a sword holstered in the sheath on his back. The wind blew his hair around. The area smelled of dust and smoke.  
  
He walked down his street. The houses brought back memories. He finally reached his house. The door was broken down so he walked in. It was easy to walk though since he used to live there. The Reformation had destroyed most of the large cities but they were replaced by newer cites by the same name. Hence the "New" was added to the beginning of each city. He found a picture of his family together at a picnic they had when he was 5. He hit the frame. The glass shattered and he pulled out the picture. He stared at it for awhile. He noticed lettering though the picture. He flipped it over. The picture had 5 of the new cities on the back of it. He put it in his pocket and started out. When he got back to the hover-copter, monsters were going though it. He put out his hand and a fireball appeared and flew towards one of the monsters. The fireball killed it instantly. The rest of them ran away. This man's name is Snake. Its his nickname but he uses it so much that he doesn't use his real name anymore. Snake entered the chopper and switched back to flight mode. The Holo-Dashboard appeared. A womanly voice came from the chopper.  
  
"Where to Snake?" She asked. "Back to New Detroit. I got what I need here." He replied. "O.K. We will reach our destination in 5.5 hours." "Let me see a 3D map." "Alright."  
  
An orange map appeared graphing out the route that he was taking.  
  
"Exact Location Mode." Snake said.  
  
He touched the building where he wanted to go. The graphic turned blue and a notification message came up. He pressed "Commence" and they were on their way. 


	2. Love Reigns

S/N: What's up. This is a new story that came up during the planning of FF: Vengeance 2. I plan to add a chapter each day to both of my stories. So here goes the new chapter of Lost One: Love Reigns! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Love Reigns  
  
Snake had traveled halfway to his destination when he thought about the day that they kidnapped his sister.  
  
"No! Let go of me! Alton get up, don't die! Save me!"  
  
Alton got up. He had two bullets in him. He felt himself losing his grip on reality. This cant be real, he thought. He stepped over his dad's dead body and pulled out his gun. He aimed at the car that the kidnappers were getting into. They shot back at him and hit him in his chest. He fell back. He was not going to survive this. The car peeled out down the street. He could hear sirens. Everything went white.  
  
"Snake we're here." The computer's voice told him.  
  
The usual crowd greeted him. Snake said "hi" to everyone and went down to the second floor. There was the weekly gang party. He spotted Red Eye easily; his red eye stuck out. Snake pulled him aside and asked showed him the picture.  
  
"Is this it?" Snake asked  
  
"Yeah, sure is. That's my handwriting. This is what I found out. Your sis is in one of these cities." Red Eye replied.  
  
"Why did you hide it at my old house?"  
  
"Because I was being watched by Drones. They can't go there. Radio jamming and interference."  
  
"Oh. Monsters raided my chopper. Know anything?"  
  
"My decoys. It makes it look like you went there to fight monsters so they don't get too suspicious."  
  
"Clever. Very clever."  
  
"Thank you. Now, lets party."  
  
Snake went into the crowd and looked around. He wasn't a dancing person. He walked over to the bar. It was love at first sight. Her beauty shined in his eyes. She looked like she was the same age as him. She had short black hair with blonde highlights. He sat next to her. He decided to try a pick-up line. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes?" She said  
  
"You know what? If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together." Snake spit out.  
  
"That was horrible. You'd do better if you bought me a drink." She replied smiling.  
  
"That would be better. Bartender send two specials over here."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was with a friend but she ditched me for some guy she saw."  
  
"Oh, well I'm here so ditch her for me."  
  
"That was corny too, but okay. By the way, my name is Terra."  
  
"My name is Snake. Pleased to meet you."  
  
They walked out of the party. And walked around outside. Without realizing it, they had stumbled into enemy territory. That area belonged to the Demi's but they were too busy with each other to notice. Soon nine gang members armed with swords and guns surrounded them.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" One of the gang members asked.  
  
"Same to you." Snake replied.  
  
"What's going on." Terra said with a trembling sound.  
  
"Stay back. I'll handle these guys."  
  
"Oh watch out guys, Mr. Balls is gonna do sumthin."  
  
A couple of the gang members laughed. Snake pulled out his sword. Four gang members got off their hovercycles and approached him.  
  
"GO!" Snake yelled as he ran toward them.  
  
He caught them off guard and took out one of them. Another one opened fire but couldn't aim good. Snake put hid sword away and withdrew both of his guns. Snake opened fire. Two fell dead and one was wounded.  
  
"This is your last chance to leave. Or else."  
  
"Well, Well, Well let me show you why they call us the Demi's."  
  
He raised his hands into the air. A black black appeared above Snake. The gang member moved his hands down and the ball fell on Snake. The ball exploded with a bluish-gray effect. Snake was thrown into the wall of a near-by building. The others ran away as Terra ran over to see if Snake was okay.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'll live." Snake said with a pain in his back.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"The Demi spell. All of the Demi's know it."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It takes ¾ of your body's strength multiplies it by four and explodes on you."  
  
"Ouch. Well, can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, that was as strong as it could be."  
  
"Lets get you back to my place."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They didn't have to walk long before they reached Terra's house. Snake asked her to call Red Eye and tell him what happened. She agreed and called him before she went to bed. The day was done. 


End file.
